


Howl at the Moon with Me

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Fics [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Katya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, M/M, Omega Violet, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: After a long night running around under the full moon, Brian goes to get a morning cup of coffee where he meets a beautiful barista, Jason, who smells absolutely divine. Little does Brian know, Jason's also been running around under the moonlight. When their secrets are revealed, can Brian keep Jason in his life? Or will Jason's past keep them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an ongoing rp between us

                                                               

 

* * *

 

Brian woke up with the dawn with a groan. After he blinked his eyes awake, he sat up on the cold earth and stretched his arms high into the air; his back cracked and his shoulders popped. It had been a good night, running through the forest under the light of the full moon. 

Brian then stood up, brushed some of the dirt off of his bare ass, and made his way to the small shack he had placed a spare change of clothes in. Just because he had been running all night as a wolf did not mean he could just laze the day away. He still had a job to get to and rent to pay, so even though his body ached and felt worn out like it did every full moon meant nothing but a long day ahead for him. 

~~~

Once dressed, Brian trudged along to a small little coffee shop. When he made it to the counter, without lifting his tired eyes, Brian murmured, “Something with lots and lots of caffeine, please.” 

 

Only six more hours to go. Ugh. Jason knew his boss thought he was hungover but whatever, it wasn’t like Jason could explain to the boss that he was an omega werewolf and had spent the night running around under the moonlight. 

At least he worked somewhere coffee was easily obtained. Jason made himself his usual and got to work. A handsome client who looked as tired as Jason felt walked in and placed his order and Jason had to laugh. 

“I’ll make you what I’m having. I call it the Howling at the Moon Special.” Jason flashed a winning smile at the guy. “What’s your name?”

 

Brian chuckled at the name and looked up at the pretty face on the other side of the counter. “Nice name. I’m Brian.” He forced his eyes away from the boy’s face and down to his chest to look at his name tag. “Nice to meet you, Jason.”  

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Brian. I’ll have your drink for you in just a second.” Jason grinned at the guy and turned to get started on the drink, perhaps bending a little more than necessary to show off his curvaceous ass. 

Jason took his time perfecting the drink, and wrote his number on the cup before handing it over. “Consider this one on the house.”

 

Brian smiled as he held a few dollars in his hand. “Well, then, consider this a tip for such good service,” he said as he placed the bills in the tip jar before taking the coffee and noticing the name and number. “Such good service,” he repeated with a wink. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little intro chapter ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Jason watched as Brian left. Fuck, he was hot. Jason spent the rest of the shift daydreaming about the guy. 

Thankfully the rest of the shift passed in a blur and soon enough it was time to clock out. Jason kept checking his phone, looking for a message from Brian but no luck. Damn. 

Maybe he was married, or straight, or uninterested. Maybe Jason had come on too strong. Maybe he was busy, or had a heart attack or got hit by a car and was in the ER. 

Jason shook his head to clear his overactive imagination. Oh well. Sometimes it wasn’t the best idea to ruin the mystery. Didn’t mean that Jason couldn’t jerk off later imagining blond hair, green eyes, sparkling white teeth and an athletic body. 

Jason groaned in frustration. Maybe he’d never meet a guy. 

Then his phone buzzed. He raced to see. Text from mom. Ugh. 

Then it buzzed again and Jason’s eyes widened.

 

Once finished with the day, Brian headed out of the office and pulled out his phone to look down at the new contact he added with a smile. 

To: Jason  
[text]:  _So, am I just lucky, or do you give away your number to every guy you see? – Brian_

 

Jason smirked at the text. Sorry Mom. She could wait. Jason saved the number and then replied. 

To: Executive Hottie Brian  
[text]: _Just you, cutie. Think it was your pheromones. I can’t stop thinking about you…_

 

Brian grinned at the quick response back from Jason. 

To: Jason  
[text]:  _Pheromones, huh? Instincts driving you to me? ;)_  
[text]:  _What’re you doin for dinner tonight? ;)_

 

Jason grinned. Ooh this could be good. If nothing else, at least they had good chemistry. 

To: Executive Hottie Brian  
[text]: _Mhm. Your animal magnetism is drawing me in. I might be craving some meat tonight…_

Jason hit send and then realized a split second later that he might be coming on too strong with the double entendre. But then again, what was life without a little risk?

[text]: _Do you like BBQ? There’s a place on Third that reminds me of home. Really hits the spot too_  ;)

 

To: Jason  
[text]: _BBQ sounds perfect. Meet you there @7?_

Brian smirked as he headed home to change out of his business suit and shower off any leftover dirt from the night before. Hopefully, dinner with Jason would prove promising. He really could stand getting laid; hormones were always so out of whack so soon after a full moon. A good fuck with a pretty human should settle him down, and Jason didn’t seem that opposed. 

 

To: Executive Hottie Brian  
[text]: _7 is perfect. See you there, cutie_

Jason grinned. Better shower and shave and prep. This night was definitely exactly what he needed. Nothing like going out with a hot daddy and then fucking like animals to make him feel human again. 

This was going to be a good night.

~~~

At ten-til-seven, Brian arrived at the bbq restaurant Jason had mentioned. Dressed in dark jeans and a blue plaid button-down, Brian looked down at his watch as he waited for Jason. 

This was certainly shaping up to be a much better post-full moon night than he had expected. 

 

Right at seven, Jason strolled through the door. He was wearing a black button up and skin tight leather pants. He’d taken care to style his hair, hoping that Brian would soon be rubbing his hands through it. Artfully messy sex hair was the best hair in Jason’s opinion. 

Jason spotted Brian staring at him and Jason grinned and sauntered over. “Hey cutie. You look good in a suit and in plaid. Bet you look good naked too.” Jason grinned wolfishly. He knew he was coming on strong, but Brian seemed to be on the same page. Jason went in for a hug. “Mmm and you smell so good too.”

“You know what you’re getting tonight?” Jason grinned. “I feel like ribs. I love meat you can just suck right off… The bone, that is. And they’re so saucy here. I love a lot of sauce. Hope you don’t mind getting messy…”

 

Brian grinned back at Jason. “And you look even more stunning out of a cheap apron and in real clothes.” As he hugged Jason, a woodsy scent mixed with some sort of warm spice wafted through his nose. “And you smell absolutely divine.” 

Brian laughed. “And you are terrible,” Brian said as he draped an arm around Jason’s thin waist as they walked to the hostess desk. “I’m sure I’ll be able to clean you up though when you get too messy. I’m sure you’ll be far too tired to do so yourself.” Brian winked. “Think I’ll be getting a classic steak myself tonight. Really need my meat tonight.” 

 

Jason grinned and leaned into Brian’s embrace. “Oh I’m the worst. And good meat does tire me out.” He smirked at their double entendres. “I’m looking forward to getting some meat too.”

The hostess lead them to a booth and Jason slid in, and Brian sat down next to him. Clearly this was a date and not just two guys dining together. Jason entwined their legs as they looked at the menu. “I’m definitely getting the rib plate with a biscuit and potato salad. Their biscuits taste just like the ones my grandma used to make.”

Jason flipped the menu over to look at the drinks. “They really need to expand their beer selection. Not that I’m drinking tonight,” he added, “but every time I come in, it’s the same four beers and not everyone likes IPAs.” Jason shrugged. 

Jason smiled at Brian. “May I ask what you do? You don’t have to tell me. It’s just you know that I work at a coffee shop. But I’m also in school for fashion design. I’ll graduate in the spring and then I’ll be doing something way more exciting than making lattes.”

 

“Yet you make such a great cup of coffee,” Brian said with a mischievous grin as he perused his own menu. “Very ambitious of you though. I’d love to see some of your designs sometime. I’m currently a clinical supervisor at a domestic shelter. It gets pretty exhausting at times, but it is so worth it.” 

A waiter came and took their order for drinks – a water for Brian – as well as their already chosen dinner order – steak (rare) and mashed potatoes. 

“So,” Brian began after a sip of water, “what made you want to study fashion?” 

 

Jason stirred his sweet tea. “Making coffee won’t make you rich or famous though. And you’d really like to see my designs?” Jason was a bit surprised that a guy who clearly wanted his ass tonight would be interested in what he did. “I like to blur gender lines with my fashions. I don’t like to consider myself a menswear or a womenswear designer. I don’t believe gender is a binary and I think more fashion houses need to address that.”

“I’ve been told I have an eye for fashion.” Jason sipped his drink. “When I graduated high school, I didn’t really know what to do with myself. But I knew I was good at fashion design. Plus it meant I could move away from home. I wanted to get away. My parents are good people, but they could only deal with one kid’s issues at a time and I never felt like a priority. They always told us we were equal, but it didn’t feel like it. I knew I had to get out on my own… didn’t turn out quite how I expected but…” Jason smiled wryly. “You probably don’t want to hear about that.”

“‘Clinical supervisor. That sounds impressive. And uh, challenging. But rewarding.” Shit, Jason had thought Brian was an accountant by the look of him. “It takes a really admirable person to do work like that.” And a degree. Probably more than one actually. Absently, Jason wondered just how much older this guy was. Not that it really mattered. At least he was human and couldn’t get Jason pregnant. 

Their meals arrived and neither could contain their hunger and the conversation ceased for a moment as they dug in. “Mmm…” Jason knew his moan was a little over the top but he couldn’t help it. The ribs just hit the spot. “Delicious…”

 

Brian chuckled at Jason’s wording of his job. “Yup, very that,” he said with a  grin as he cut into his red, red steak. “And thank you.”

Brian speared a bite-sized piece of steak and let out a groan as he chewed and swallowed the meat. “Mmm, you really know just how to pick a satisfactory restaurant.” Brian cut off another piece of steak as he looked back over at Jason moaning around his ribs with a smirk. 

“So,” Brian said in between bites, “where’d you discover that wonderful coffee creation? The Howling at the Moon one?” 

 

Jason smiled at his date. “You seem like a great guy. And this does hit the spot.” Jason licked his fingers, loving the way Brian’s eyes were locked on him. “Nothing like a little meat after a night out…”

Jason chuckled. “And the coffee is just something I made for myself after a sleepless night. Now I make it anytime I stay out or up too late. I’ve never made it for someone else before…”

 

Brian grinned. “Well, aren’t I lucky then.” He continued to cut into his rare steak and let it practically melt in his mouth. 

“So, once you graduate, what do you plan to do?” Brian asked around a forkful of mashed potatoes. “Intern at a fashion house? Magazine? Try and go straight into designing yourself?” 

 

“I think there’s a good chance you might get luckier later,” Jason hinted. Fuck did he want this guy’s dick. He just couldn’t wait to see what Brian would be like topping him in bed. Wait… “You do prefer the top bunk though, right?”

“And my school is very prestigious. Four seniors a year get to show at New York Fashion Week.” Jason explained, “I’m going to be one of them. By the time I graduate they’ll all know my name. I’m going to show them my collection. And they’ll know I belong at fashion week.”

 

“While I may look like a fifty-five year-old Irish rock climber, at my age, I am certainly not climbing all the way to the top bunk any more.” Brian sent Jason a lecherous grin. “Now, if you’re asking if I prefer to fuck or be fucked, definitely the former, just don’t expect it to be in some dorm’s loft bed. I’d probably fall and break a hip,” Brian said with a chuckle. 

 

Jason chortled. Good to know Brian had a sense of humor. “I should have asked you if you were a pitcher or a catcher instead. And just you so you know, I have a studio apartment. It may not be spacious, but it’s private. And there’s no bunk or loft beds. There is, however, a queen sized bed.”

 

Brian ate the last few remaining bites of his dinner as he listened to Jason. “Glad to hear you’re so ambitious. It’s an admirable quality to have. So, care for any dessert, or…?”  

 

Jason grinned. “I wouldn’t mind dessert. The question is, for here or to go?”

 

Brian chuckled. “Let’s get something to go. You’ll need the energy for later,” Brian said with a wink before he called a server over for the dessert menu. 

 

Jason grinned as he took his menu. “I’m sure I will. Hmm… I’m feeling like good old chocolate cake. Shall we share one slice? Or get two? What did you want?“ 

Jason wondered if it was too early to suggest eating the cake off his nude body, but given their earlier conversation, probably not. “You could always get me naked, cover me in chocolate sauce and eat cake off of me.” He smirked as Brian’s eyes lit up.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: flashback to Jason's nonconsentual turn (which occurs during sex, making it somewhat noncon)

Brian ordered for them and paid their tab so they could get going as soon as they got their dessert. Dessert in hand, Jason took Brian’s arm as they walked out. “Thank you. So, my place or yours?”

 

Brian smiled over at Jason. “Why not mine? I’m sure I must have a tad more room than anywhere a college kid can afford. It’ll give us more…options to exert ourselves,” Brian said with a wink. 

 

Jason grinned. “Sounds like a plan. Did you drive here? I took a Lyft.”

After a brief discussion, Jason found himself being led to Brian’s car, with Brian’s hand sneaking lower and lower with every step. Mischievously, he took Brian’s hand and put it squarely on his ass. “If you’re going to pound me into the mattress later, you have no need to be shy touching my body. I want to see your fingerprints all over me tomorrow.”

 

Brian smirked as he gave Jason’s pert ass a squeeze before he let go to open the passenger side door for Jason. “While I’d love to touch you everywhere, I think I’d rather not have anyone interrupt our time by calling the cops for being indecent in public. Now, once behind closed doors, all bets will be off.” Brian leaned in and gave Jason’s jaw – right below his ear – a nip. Fuck, he smelled and tasted so good. 

“Hurry up and get inside so I can break every speeding law I can,” Brian said with a light smack to Jason’s bottom. 

 

Jason couldn’t help the needy noise he made as Brian leaned in and nipped his jaw. It appealed to something deep and primal in him. So close to his scent glands, so close to where a claim would be made… As much as Jason didn’t want Brian to stop touching him, the need to obey so that they could get things going was greater. The smack on his ass was all the encouragement Jason needed to get in the car.

Jason was so hard he could barely focus on buckling up as Brian climbed into the driver’s seat and, true to his word, floored it. Jason couldn’t sit up if he tried. He giggled with the exhilaration of it all, the acceleration and the anticipation of what this night would become. Jason hoped Brian had some stamina, because Jason just wanted to ride Brian all night long. 

Soon enough they were pulling into the garage of a nice high rise in a very nice neighborhood. Slightly bigger than what a college kid could afford was an understatement. Brian’s place was bigger than Jason’s parents’ house. Did he live alone? He could only wonder. But Jason wasn’t given much time to think about it as as soon as he was out of the car, Brian lifted him into a bridal carry. 

“You’re going to make me drop the cake!” Jason cried playfully. He clung to Brian and laughed. Brian was stronger than he looked. Fuck, it would be so hot if he held Jason up while they fucked…

Brian carried Jason to the elevator and somehow managed to push the button for the top floor. Jason had no idea how they managed it but they made it into the door, closed it behind them and dropped Jason unceremoniously on the bed and Jason groaned. Damn his biology. He was getting a little slick, clearly not fully recovered from his changes. He could always explain it away as prepping in anticipation but it did make him look like a desperate slut, not that he cared too much. Well, he probably was anyway, going home with a guy probably 15, 20 years older than himself that he’d just met that morning. But Jason wanted it and Brian clearly wanted it too, so who gave a fuck what other people thought about his sex life?

Jason wasted no time in removing his top, baring his chest to Brian as the man admired his young, beautiful body. Jason knew he was a sight to behold. Jason took a deep breath and froze. Alpha? Why was there an alpha scent in this place? 

“Brian… do you have a roommate?”

 

Brian hovered over Jason as he nipped around Jason’s jaw. Fuck, he smelled so good. Intoxicating. His cock throbbed in anticipation. 

“Mmm, no. No roommate. Just you and me.” 

Brian frowned as he felt Jason tense beneath him. “Hey,” Brian ran a hand up and down Jason’s side, hoping to relax him, “what’s going on? You o–” Wait a minute. That delicious and intoxicating scent… Brian hadn’t smelled an unmated omega since he was close to Jason’s age. 

He took a deep breath in through his still sensitive nose. “Are you a…?” 

 

“Get away from me!” Jason pushed Brian away and scrambled for his shirt. No no no he couldn’t be. This couldn’t be happening, not again. 

_He’d been so attractive, so dominant, and he was just what Jason had wanted._

_New town, new place, no one to tell him what he could and couldn’t do._

_He seemed so nice, so inviting. Did all monsters seem nice at first?_

_But what had started off as fun got intense, and how was Jason supposed to know that that bite was more than just getting a little rough during sex?_

_His body changed, he was slick and light headed, and he couldn’t understand what was happening as the man kept pounding him. What was that feeling? Was he… getting bigger? Jason came hard but once he came back to himself, the guy was still going and it was starting to hurt._

_Jason tried to push him off but found he couldn’t. He kept going at a frenzied pace until they locked together. Jason felt like he was tearing in half. He couldn’t understand what the guy was saying, words like knotting and omega and breeding??_

__

__

_Jason was trapped and after an eternity, the swelling went down and Jason could finally get away. The guy didn’t care. He’d gotten what he wanted. He didn’t offer answers or apologies and Jason left as fast as he could._

_Soon enough, Jason learned he was a werewolf and an omega one at that. Capable of getting pregnant and knotted and used. The only reason he hadn’t gotten pregnant from his first knotting, he learned, was because he was too recently turned to be claimed or impregnated. Great. He was broken and changed forever just because of some horny asshole._

_But Jason didn’t let himself get too bitter. He worked harder at his studies. He didn’t need some alpha to knot him and give him pups. He’d be damned if he let some knothead use him again. So what if he missed some classes around the full moon? He worked twice as hard to catch up, and stayed clear of any alphas. He’d survive, he’d thrive, he’d show them all that he wasn’t defined by his omega status._

Jason ran for the door, he had to get away. He couldn’t let another alpha use him, get him pregnant, ruin his life.

 

Adrenaline running, Brian sprinted passed Jason and blocked the door. 

“Hey, hey hey!” Brian held out his hand in front of himself to stop Jason from passing him. “Whoa. What’s wrong?” Brian hated the terror that had taken over Jason’s face. No omega should ever look like that. “I’m not going to hurt you. You know that, right?” 

 

Jason couldn’t help himself but shake with fear as the alpha, as Brian cut off his escape. He hated this feeling, of being vulnerable, of being trapped. 

“How can I trust you? You’re an alpha. Figures. You seemed so nice though.” Jason couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice. This evening hasn’t gone at all how he’d hoped. Jason kept from making eye contact, not wanting to challenge, but still wary of this alpha coming after him. “Please. Just let me go.”

 

Brian’s chest tightened. The implications over Jason not trusting Brian because he was an alpha sent red flags through his mind. Even though he didn’t often interact with them since his presence could cause anxiety and stress to them, Jason’s reaction still reminded him of many of the women that came through the shelter. 

“Hey, Jase, I’m not going to do anything to you, alright? I just want to know what caused this, if it was something I did, because the night had been going so well before.” Brian sighed. “Look, I don’t feel comfortable with you just running out of here in your state; I don’t want to find out that you got hurt or anything. Is there someone you can call to help make sure you get home safe?” 

 

Jason backed away even though Brian didn’t follow him. He didn’t have to. He had Jason trapped. Brian could say anything he wanted, but if Brian really wanted Jason’s ass, Jason wouldn’t be able to stop the alpha. 

“ _You_ don’t feel comfortable?” Jason nearly scoffed. “I don’t need an escort home. I’m not in heat. I just need to get out of here and go home.” And shower. And hide. “I’ll be fine once I’m out of here.”

 

Brian frowned. It really didn’t seem like he could do anything to repair whatever they had between them, at least not now. 

“Alright. Call for a Lyft. Just–” Brian looked at Jason, trying to capture his eyes with his own– “promise that you’ll text me when you get home, just so that I know you made it home safe. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep unless I know you’re safe.” 

 

Jason took a moment to call a Lyft. If the alpha was letting him go, Jason was going to seize the opportunity. He kept his eyes down, avoiding eye contact with the alpha, not wanting to provoke him. 

Jason couldn’t believe how stupid he was. How did he not recognize the scent before they’d gotten to the bedroom? If he had gotten pregnant from this, they’d tell him he deserved it for be being a desperate little omega slut who’d gone out with a man he’d met that morning. Jason wanted to throw up at the thought of being knotted and having to carry pups as a result. 

The alpha tried to make him look him in the eyes, but Jason resisted meeting the alpha’s eyes. But listening to him speak gave Jason pause. “Why do you care?” Jason’s voice wavered. Why would some alpha he’d just met care? 

But then again, why was Brian letting him go? What was the trick, the catch? Was this too easy for him? Was he the kind of alpha that wanted a hunt, a chase and then a conquest? Jason swallowed. “What game are you playing?”

 

“No game,” Brian said with a small grimace as he became aware of the sour smell of Jason’s fear that permeated the air. Brian then walked over to where the bag with their dessert had fallen, discarded, from their earlier lust, and he held it out to Jason. “I just don’t want you to get hurt because you were distracted by whatever happened here, so please, promise you’ll let me know that you get home safe?” 

 

Jason didn’t take the proffered bag. He didn’t want it. Not anymore. He felt as if he’d be sick. 

His phone buzzed. “My Lyft is here. I’ll let you know I made it.” Jason ran out the door. Somehow the alpha didn’t follow him. 

Jason made no attempt at conversation with his driver and it was a quiet ride home as he attempted to calm his heartbeat. 

Once home, he shut and locked all the doors and pulled all the blinds closed. 

Jason gripped his phone, and after a moment, dispatched a text with a single word. 

To: Executive Hottie Brian  
[text]: Home.

 

After Jason had left, Brian had put the desserts in the fridge and then paced around his living room waiting for a text. He wondered how far away Jason lived, how long a typical drive would take, how long with traffic. When should he expect to hear back? How long before Brian could start to worry about Jason making it home safe? How long before he–

His phone chimed with an incoming text. Brian let out a relieved breath. Thank god. 

To: Jason  
[text]: Thank you

He wanted to say more, let Jason know that he was here for him, that he still wanted to know what caused the rift between them, but he didn’t. If he did, Brian knew he’d likely just drive Jason further into his shell. In the morning, in the morning, Brian would ask Jason how he was doing. 

 

Jason jumped at the incoming text. Automatically, he opened it, but didn’t reply. 

Jason put his phone down and took a few calming breaths. He was home. He was safe. He was okay. Jason shook his head. Time to get showered and into pjs and into his nest. 

It bothered him how good Brian’s lingering scent was. He was an alpha and therefore dangerous. How dare his scent smell so good. 

Jason stripped and turned the water all the way up. A very hot shower including a scrub and a vigorous whole body wash later and Jason had obliterated the smell of alpha. He dressed in soft pjs and then quickly put a load of laundry in to get the scent out of his clothes. Hot chocolate was in order too. 

The familiar motions were comforting and relaxing and Jason found himself falling asleep even as he watched his favorite movie…

-

The next morning Jason was startled awake by his phone. Groggily, Jason looked for it. It was his day off so it couldn’t be his boss asking where he was. Jason frowned at his phone as he opened it. 

Text from Executive Hottie Brian…


	4. Chapter 4

After an unrestful night’s sleep, filled with his mind going over all the details of his date with Jason and Jason’s panicked reaction over learning that Brian was an alpha, Brian knew he needed to check up on him. Jason had clearly been through something traumatic, and Brian’s instincts screamed at him to protect Jason, to fix whatever had been hurt, and to destroy whatever and whoever had hurt him. 

Unable to do much at the moment though, Brian simply reached for his phone to type out a new message to Jason.

To: Jason  
[text]: Good morning. How are you feeling? 

 

Jason stared at the text for a long moment. The conclusion he came to was that he needed coffee. Jason sat up and stretched. He’d slept in such a clenched position because of his close encounter. No, coffee would be a bad idea. He’d be so jittery and that would do nothing to his frazzled nerves. 

Tea would be a wiser course of action but Jason wasn’t feeling like being wise right now. He got the coffee pot going, but couldn’t help but stare at his phone on the counter as he worked. 

Why was this alpha still texting him, especially so nicely? Why had he let Jason go? He had no reason to. He’d had Jason alone in his apartment, half-dressed. Even though Jason was taller, he knew there was no way he could overpower an alpha. 

Jason sipped his coffee out of his favorite mug and continued to stew it all over. 

A thought snaked into Jason’s mind. Maybe Brian was actually nice. They both knew what the other was after on this date, but even still, Brian hadn’t forced himself on Jason once he realized he was uncomfortable. But what alpha ever did that, not without an ulterior motive. Surely that was why he was texting now. 

Jason had seen other alphas play this gambit, acting all nice at first and then acting like they were thus owed sex as a reward just for pretending to be a decent person. Jason sighed. He was just so tired of it. Why couldn’t alphas just leave him alone?

Time to reply, he supposed. And change Brian’s name in his phone. 

To: Alpha Brian  
You seem like a nice guy but I don’t need or want an alpha. I’m not looking and I’m not interested. 

Jason pressed send and dropped his phone back on the table. He slumped in his chair. 

He picked up his phone and started typing again. 

To: Alpha Brian  
But if I ever do, I’ll think of you

Jason shook his head and deleted it. He wouldn’t change his mind. Alphas were nothing but trouble for omegas like him since he never wanted children. No alpha would ever accept that. Jason knew he’d end up alone but he preferred it that way. 

But why then did it feel so strange and bad to tell Brian he wasn’t interested?

 

Brian’s mouth went dry as his heart clenched in his chest at Jason’s reply. He wasn’t interested…? Why? But Jason was an omega, his om–

No. 

Brian shook head. No, if that was what Jason wanted – or didn’t want – then Brian had to respect his choice. 

However…

Brian opened up his messages to type out a reply. Even if Jason didn’t want an alpha, it didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends; Brian didn’t know how he could stay away if Jason rejected even that. 

To Jason:  
[text]: Hey, no problem. You seem like a great guy too, so… Friends? It’d be nice having another wolf to talk to, ya’ know? 

 

Jason stared at the reply. 

This alpha wanted to be friends? Jason frowned. Could he be lying? Another part of the trick to get him to let his guard down? 

Jason shook his head. Time for a shower. He’d reply after he was clean and his head was clearer.  
The shower did help a bit, but all Jason could think about was his alpha. His? Brian wasn’t his alpha. Jason didn’t want him to be. But friends? Maybe they could try. If they met in public and he didn’t expect Jason to get in his car or go anywhere private with him. 

After toweling off, Jason picked up his phone and sent a reply. 

To: Alpha Brian  
[text]: I think we could be friends

Jason felt nervous. What if Brian changed his mind? Why on earth did he feel nervous about that? 

Brian was an alpha. Jason should cut him out of his life entirely and stay the fuck away from an alpha. He was playing with fire and it would burn him, he knew. Jason wondered what would happen if they ever met in wolf form, or if he went into heat around Brian. Would his ‘friend’ still behave then? Or would he blame his instincts for what he’d inevitably do to Jason? 

To: Alpha Brian  
[text]: The museum has a Charles James exhibit right now. Maybe we could go?

If he sent the message, Jason realized that there was a strong possibility that he’d one day be carrying Brian’s pups if he let this go on.  
Jason had never wanted kids, let alone kids he’d carry himself. 

But maybe he could give Brian a chance…

Jason pressed send.

 

Brian smiled at Jason’s first reply, and it just grew into a full-fledged grin with the following text. Good. This way, Brian could show Jason that he had nothing to fear by being around Brian. 

To Jason:  
[text]: That sounds wonderful. Want to meet at noon and grab a quick lunch together before or just meet up after around 1? 

Brian hoped Jason would agree to some lunch to hopefully get them back on comfortable ground again, but he didn’t want to pressure Jason into any more than he was comfortable with. Brian would need to make sure to keep a careful hand around Jason to not startle him into fleeing again, so, if Jason chose just the museum, then just the museum they’d do. 

 

Jason’s heart thudded in his chest. Lunch was way too date-like. He supposed the museum was too but lunch and the museum was asking too much. Plus, Jason didn’t want to have to fight over who paid for lunch because the damn alpha would insist, trying to prove he could provide. Jason rolled his eyes. 

To: Alpha Brian  
[text]: See you at the museum at 1

Jason decided he’d get there at quarter to one and buy his own ticket and just linger in the first gallery of the permanent collection. The sculpture gallery was beautiful anyway. 

Looking at the time, Jason realized it was already half past 11. Just as well he hadn’t agreed to lunch. He’d need the time to get ready. Ugh he’d have to get up now if he wanted to eat before the museum and look acceptable. He wanted to look nice enough that he didn’t look like he needed someone to provide for him but not nice enough to look like he was trying to impress the alpha. Ugh why had he agreed to this? An alpha was nothing but complications. How could they be friends when Jason had to spend so much time adjusting his behavior so as to not tempt his more wolfish nature?

At least the museum was public enough and full of security guards. Doubtless they’d get looks anyway, a college student with a guy who might even be old enough to be Jason’s father. He should really find out how old Brian was. If he was as successful as he seemed to be, why hadn’t he mated already? Why was he after a guy at least a decade and a half younger? Jason frowned. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

Jason sighed. He’d give Brian one more chance at the museum. If it was too weird and uncomfortable between them he’d end it. That decided, Jason turned to the more difficult choice of what to wear. 

By the time Jason decided he was dressed acceptably, he realized he was late. 

“Shit…”

 

After Jason’s last reply, Brian got dressed for a day at the museum, drove over to Subway to grab a quick sandwich, and then headed to the museum to wait. 

As Brian ate his sandwich in the front courtyard, he kept an eye on the time and watched as it hit one o’clock, five after, ten after, fifteen after… Brian bit his lip as he threw away his trash. Maybe Jason was just running late? He wouldn’t just not show, right? The museum was his idea after all. Yet, he had been so skittish and petrified the night before…

To Jason:  
[text]: Not standing me up for some hot date, are you? :P 

Brian hit send. He hoped that by keeping the text light-hearted, Jason wouldn’t flee the other way. 

 

Jason grimaced. Did he really think Jason had a hot date? Though sex with a nice, human daddy wasn’t a bad idea. Might settle him down a little. 

To: Alpha Brian  
[text]: Jealous?  
[text]: It just took me a little longer to get ready than I thought. I’m not exactly a morning person. Also, this is the world’s slowest Lyft save me 

Jason had thought he’d be on time taking a Lyft but nope. Apparently not. 

The Lyft pulled up about 15 minutes later and Jason could see Brian sitting on a bench.

“Hey. Sorry.” Uhhh… shit now what? He pointed. “Museum?”

 

Brian stood up with a slight groan, butt numb from sitting on a cold bench for so long. “It’s fine. Would’ve liked a heads up, but we’re good.” Brian nodded towards the museum, and the two of them walked over to the entrance. 

“So, what are you hoping to see at the exhibit? I’m assuming there’s gotta be a couple pieces that you’re hoping to see,” Brian said as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket to pay the entrance fee. 

 

“Sorry. I didn’t think I’d be this late.” Jason frowned. “I mean, you didn’t have to wait.”

Jason paid for his own ticket as he led the way into the exhibition. “I want to see the clover dress. But I’m sure everyone does. It’s probably the last one. I hope they let you get close enough to see the stitching. But honestly, these fashion exhibits are almost always too dark to see the stitches. I’ll probably have to buy the book. Ugh I bet it’s at least $50.” Jason rambled on as they approached. 

Once their tickets had been scanned, Jason beelined for the nearest mannequin. He pulled out his pocket sketch book and jotted down a few things about construction and details and made a few sketches. Thankfully Brian seemed to understand Jason’s artistic needs and let him do as he pleased as they wandered about the exhibit. 

Not wanting to leave Brian out, Jason began to vocalize a few of his observations. “Look at the shape of those godet and how they add fullness to the garment.” “Wish you could see those gores better…” “What beautiful piping!” And while Brian sniggered at the last one, he seemed more interested in watching Jason than looking at the exhibit. 

“Brian, may I ask, why did you agree to come to this exhibit with me?”

 

Brian had been happy enough just being able to watch Jason’s enthusiasm over the fashion exhibit. Jason looked right at home with all the beautiful garments. 

“Simple answer? You asked.” Brian stuffed his hands into his pockets as he continued to follow Jason from piece to piece before he continued. “I enjoyed talking with over dinner; I liked your humor and listening to your opinions of things, and if we’re going to attempt a friendship, I figured seeing you in essentially your natural habitat would be enlightening.” Brian looked over at Jason as they stopped in front of a gown. “Now, may I ask why you invited me?”

 

“Huh.” Jason stared at Brian. The alpha didn’t seem to be lying. “I uh, I enjoyed our dinner conversation too.”

Jason grinned. “But you think my natural habitat is a museum? I suppose I am a work of art.”

In order to occupy his hands while he thought, Jason began to sketch the next dress. Why had he invited Brian? He wasn’t exactly sure. 

A typical alpha would say some bullshit about it being a sign, that instinct was telling him not to push away this alpha, that that clearly meant that Jason should bend over and present and prepare to be knotted. It made him want to roll his eyes but instead he looked over at Brian. 

“I- I don’t know why I invited you.”

 

“Mmm…” Brian hummed to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jason grow uncomfortable with his last question, which was not his intent at all. So, to leave whatever thoughts were lingering in Jason’s mind behind, Brian decided to move on to some other subject. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, how long have you had your…um…furry little problem?” Brian asked with a small smile and a wink. 

 

Jason sighed and stopped sketching. Did Brian really have to ask that? 

“It’s been almost a year since I was… assaulted. I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Jason moved to the next galley, wondering why on earth he was here with an alpha. He’d spent so long building a life without alphas, where he could do what he wanted, and where they couldn’t force him to do anything. A world where he’d be safe from alphas. And here he was, foolishly letting an alpha get a glimpse into his little world, his little fragile world an alpha could destroy in a heartbeat. 

But something in the next gallery stopped Jason dead in his tracks. One of the garments included a fur cloak. But not just any fur, but werewolf fur. The smell was unmistakable. It made the hairs on the back of Jason’s neck stand up.

“Maybe we should skip this gallery,” Jason whispered hoarsely. “I think- I think I need some air.”


	5. Chapter 5

Brian tensed as his nose caught a whiff of wolf. Someone had hunted them. Someone had discovered them and hunted them. Someone had discovered them and hunted them and skinned their fur from their body. 

Brian placed a hand between Jason’s shoulder blades as his eyes continued to glare at the fur coat. “Yeah, air is a good idea. I think I saw a door somewhere over there,” he said as he began to lead Jason away from the gallery all while continuing to stare back at the garment like a defensive cornered animal ready to take down any threat to him and his own. 

 

Jason leaned into Brian’s touch. It was so foreign to lean on an alpha for comfort, but Jason didn’t pull away. 

Once out of the gallery, Jason realized that Brian was leading them to the outdoor museum cafe. Once they were settled in a secluded corner and their order placed, Jason slumped and rested his head on Brian’s shoulder, the alpha scent weirdly calming to him. 

The pelt had belonged to an omega wolf, Jason was sure of it. It bothered him enormously. If the humans knew about them, they’d want to study them, torture them, and kill them, all in the name of science and humanity. Wolves like him had to stay secret in order to stay safe. 

But another part of Jason was even more bothered by the fact that it was an omega pelt. It was not the nature of an omega to be aggressive, so the wolf was not likely killed in self-defense.

Jason wondered too if this omega had been mated, or if they’d been courting, or if they had a family. Maybe they were running from alphas, only to come upon a human. It made Jason shiver. 

"I- I just don’t want to be hunted anymore…”

 

Brian whipped his head and stared down at the top of Jason’s head with wide, near panicked, eyes. “You’ve been hunted before?” He’d kill them. He’d kill whoever had attempted to hunt Jason and rip them limb from limb. They would pay for ever making Jason so scared. 

 

Jason laughed hollowly and spoke lowly. “I’m hunted everyday just because of what I am. I’m young and people think that should mean I’m foolish. I’m not. I’m gay and a drag queen and genderfluid. I don’t fit in a gender binary. And if that weren’t enough, I’m also a fucking werewolf and an unmated omega. My very scent attracts stupid knothead alphas who just want to pop their knot in me. And if regular people knew what I was, they’d probably make a fur coat out of me too.” Jason sat up to look at Brian. 

“I’m just so tired of having to hide myself because of other people. I just want to be me. I’m fucking fabulous and they’ll never know because they can’t.” Jason’s voice broke. 

He hated that he was letting himself be vulnerable in front of Brian but of anyone Jason knew, Brian might understand at least a little. He had to hide too. “Do you ever feel like you’ll just never be able to let anyone see the real you?”

 

Brian frowned as he wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders. “I used to, all the time when I was around your age I did. God, did I hide myself from everyone. Getting older has luckily made me care less what other people think and focus more on just being me. Of course–” Brian gave Jason’s shoulder a friendly squeeze and a faint smile– “I keep my own furry little problem hidden from most people. It’s not the safest thing to advertise after all, but I’m sorry you feel so hunted by…everyone.” 

 

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking? I’m 21 right now, but I’ll be 22 right after graduation.” Jason managed a small smile. “I don’t care what people think. I know I’m awesome. I just know that what I am sometimes makes people uncomfortable. I wish it wasn’t that way, but it is. I just wish they’d let me live my life though. But at what point do you stop feeling like you have to hide?”

Jason frowned. “But unmated as I am, I’m always going to have someone hunting me. As an alpha you probably don’t understand what that’s like.” 

Jason sat up. “What are we doing, Brian? Is this a date? I know yesterday we just wanted to tear each other’s clothes and fuck like bunnies, but now knowing what we both are, we can’t just do that. I don’t want kids or pups or whatever and I don’t know if I want an alpha. Alphas have meant nothing but bad news for me. But…” Jason hesitated. 

“What are you looking for, Brian? I’d appreciate your honesty. Am I just a potential fuck for you? That’s fine if that’s all you’re after. Or were you looking to settle with someone? Have a family? I’m asking because I need to know where you’re coming from. You’re older, more established than I am. I’m not even out of school yet. My life hasn’t even begun yet. I’m not ready yet to settle or have a family. I’m open to dating and I love sex, but sex with an alpha terrifies me because of what could happen and what I could get stuck with.”

Jason sighed. “Is it bad I wish you were human? Or I was. Or both of us. Then yesterday could have gone the way we both wanted it to and now we wouldn’t be in this uncomfortable mess. You would have pounded me into your mattress and I probably would have hit you up later whenever I needed a daddy to get off with.” 

After a pause, Jason snorted. “I don’t suppose you know of any omega birth control?”

 

Brian blinked back at Jason. “Um, whoa.” A lot got said, and Brian could barely even dissect it all or figure out where to start. This morning, Jason seemed hesitant to even build a friendship with Brian, and now he was talking about the likelihood of them starting a family? It was all too much to go through. 

“I think we need to slow down, back up, and restart.” Brian let out a slow breath. “While I appreciate you telling me…all of that, let’s just take things one step at a time, okay? Are you just a potential fuck? Honestly? Yesterday when we were texting each other before dinner, yeah, I figured we’d likely be a one night stand, maybe two nights if it was really fun. I assume you were thinking the same,” Brian said with a raised eyebrow aimed at Jason. 

“During our dinner though, I liked our conversation and how easy it was to talk to you and listen to your passion over your chosen career path. It’s something I really admire, and it was a part of you that intrigued me and desired for something possibly more. When our…afflictions were revealed–” Brian shook his head– “I don’t know. I know that your fear sickened me and made me want to tear apart whoever made you fear alphas so much. I know that I wanted to make sure you were safe and couldn’t sleep until I knew so. I know that I enjoy being around you, that your presence makes me both tense and more alert to my surroundings as well as makes me calmer than I’ve felt in far too many years. So,” Brian shrugged, “I don’t know. Where does that leave us?”

 

“I- I don’t know. But that’s what I’m trying to figure out. Obviously we were both after a one night stand initially, but now that we know what we are… it changes things a bit. A lot. Fuck. It changes everything.” Jason ran a hand through his hair. 

“Every alpha I’ve ever known has been a creep or a jerk or both. So far, you’re not either. I’m not used to an alpha being nice to me. There’s a small part of me that thinks it could just be an act for me to let my guard down. But a larger part of me is hoping that it isn’t. That you might actually want to hang out with me. That that feeling of being safe and protected is real. That you might actually care a little bit about me.”

Jason cocked a brow. “You never did answer my question. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me your age. But if you do, I promise I won’t be bothered if you’re even twice my age or more. Though… it does make me wonder, if you’re such a nice alpha, why haven’t you mated yet?” Once the words were out of his mouth, Jason instantly regretted them. “Sorry, that was too personal of me to ask.”

 

Brian gave Jason a soft smile. “Well, hopefully, I’ll be able to prove to you that not every alpha is an asshole. And I’m thirty-six, by the way.” 

Brian then shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. “Just haven’t really met anyone that I’ve wanted to settle down with. Unmated omegas aren’t all that common, and then making sure to have a connection as well? Even harder. Plus, people like to marry for love, and what even is love? How do we even know it exists or if what you’re calling ‘love’ is actually love? Because then you wind up in divorce, and divorce really isn’t something we can engage in. It’s all or nothing with us.” Brian looked down with a chuckle. “Sorry, went on a bit of a tangent there, I guess.” 

 

Jason raised a brow. “Um wow. You kinda sound like a love skeptic.” Jason leaned back. “I mean for me, I’m pretty sure there’s someone out there for everyone. But what’s the harm in having a little fun before you find them?” Jason’s grin fell. “Unless you can get pregnant…” 

Jason rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Fuck, why was everything so complicated? Not for the first time, Jason fought down the urge to present to Brian. As much as he wanted to sleep with the hot older man, there were just too many reasons why he shouldn’t. Jason wasn’t bothered by the fifteen year age gap, but the fact that he could end up knotted and pregnant was enough to curb his enthusiasm. 

“If you were to get into a relationship, what would it look like? Are you looking specifically for an omega? Or would you settle with someone who wasn’t an omega but you really loved? Or uh wanted to spend the rest of your life with.”

 

“Hmmm…” Brian rolled his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “Not really sure what I’d expect a relationship to look like. It would have to depend on both parties involved. I mean, I’d expect mutual respect, laughter, general happiness and contentment, arguments and making up from them, and the like. Ya know, general relationshippy stuff.” 

Brian turned he head back to look at Jason. “I’m not personally looking for anyone, human or omega, though if I did find someone that I thought I could be with,” Brian stared into Jason’s big brown eyes, “I’d certainly do whatever I could to keep them in my life. However,” Brian rolled his eyes with a small smile, “not sure if the raw wolf inside would ever stop fully looking for the right omega to bond with.”

 

Jason took a sip of his now tepid tea as he considered his alpha’s words. He was afraid to look his alpha in the eyes again, afraid he’d get lost in them. He’d do anything to keep someone he could see himself with in his life, probably including letting them leave when they were uncomfortable and continuing to text them the next day… Jason looked up at his alpha and stared at him. 

Wait… his alpha? When had he started to think of Brian as his alpha? Fuck. 

Some of the alarm must have shown because Brian stiffened. Jason did his best to relax. He took a deep breath and reached out to his wolf, hoping for some wisdom. 

Jason was disappointed though. All the wolf wanted to do was present to this nice, protective alpha and he wasn’t even in heat and wouldn’t be for at least another week. Ugh. 

Absently, Jason wondered what it would be like to have an alpha help him through his heat, knotting him and keeping him satisfied so the heat never became too unbearable. It must be so nice.

Jason banished the stray thought. Alphas were nothing but trouble. They’d done this to him, assaulted him constantly, made it so he had to hide and run and constantly be afraid. 

And yet, here he sat with one. Not running. Not hiding. Not afraid. 

What the actual fuck. 

Jason stared at Brian’s pulse point behind his ear. The wolf in him wanted so much to just lean forward and press his nose to that pulse point and inhale deeply, seeing if they were compatible. Jason was pretty sure that they were from briefly being in Brian’s bed, but his wolf hadn’t gotten close enough to truly analyze Brian’s scent. 

Fuck it. 

Jason did exactly that and Brian smelled like alpha and a million different good smells like happy and safe and home. 

Fuck. Nonononononononono…

Jason pulled back to look at Brian with wide eyes, knowing he’d likely smelled Jason too. 

“This was nice,” Jason said shakily and stood, “but I should go. Text you later?”


	6. Chapter 6

Brian’s eyes widened as the scent of fear intermingled with the warm, homey aroma of Jason’s natural odor (which he didn’t have time to analyze or think about, not with the sickly smell of fear intermingling and overpowering the heavenly scent), and he stood up as well, nearly at the same time as Jason. 

“Wait.” Brian laid a hesitant hand against Jason’s elbow. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Jason met his al- met Brian’s eyes. “I’m just not used to being around alphas.” That was the truth after all, even if that wasn’t quite what was bothering Jason. He gave Brian a quick but tight hug. “I’ll text you later?”

Jason left Brian standing there and couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. But he had to leave. His wolf was testing his control, begging him to offer himself to this alpha. 

Didn’t his wolf remember all the other times he’d been done wrong by alphas? 

Jason sighed as he left the museum. Maybe a good fuck would settle his wolf down a little so it didn’t rush him into anything with Brian. 

Jason called a Lyft to his favorite gay bar, the best one to pick up trade at, and soon spotted a likely candidate. The man was handsome, tall and dark skinned, and he could make his friends laugh and he could certainly dance and he was definitely looking at Jason shaking his ass on the dance floor. It didn’t take long before the man was approaching him. 

“You have the nicest ass and I know you’ve been shaking it in my direction. You trying to tell me something?” the man said. 

Jason grinned and leaned in, inhaling to see if the guy was purely human. He smelled so good, like a nice, spicy cologne. No trace of wolf or alpha. Perfect. 

Jason laughed and wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck. “I’ve been trying to tell you to come over here.” The guy’s hands came down to his ass and he pulled Jason to him. Jason could feel the impressive outline of the guy’s dick. He grinned. “I might also be interested in seeing how big your dick is.”

The guy grinned. “It’s big and black and it’ll have you screaming when you’re on your back.” He gave Jason’s ass a squeeze. “Name’s Bob. So you know what to scream later.”

“Jason. What do you say we get out of here?”

-

The sex had been good but ugh. The Walk of Shame. Who were all these strangers to shame him for having some fun?

Jason rubbed his eyes blearily. At least he’d had time for a quick shower before he had to get to work. Nothing in the fridge or pantry for breakfast. He’d have to grab something at work then and shop after work. Thank god it was pay day. 

Once en route to work, Jason pulled out his phone to text Brian. 

To: Alpha Brian  
[text]: Morning

Hopefully now that he’d gotten off he and his wolf could settle down a little bit around Brian. 

Jason had gotten into work early enough to make himself his Howling At The Moon coffee drink and grab a bagel before he clocked in. Hmm… still no reply from Brian. Jason supposed it was a bit early but still. Unable to resist, Jason fired off another text.

To: Alpha Brian  
[text]: Got any plans this weekend?

 

When Brian got into the office that morning seeing an emergency email from a social worker concerning a mother and young daughter pair needing a room, and he then spent the next couple of hours preparing the staff, getting a bedroom ready, getting the paperwork together, and meeting with the pair and going over the house rules rules with them. By the time he got the little family settled in, it was nearing noon. New arrivals always made for a busy day, even on his planned days off. At least he was now free once again, and the staff and volunteers would be able to help the new mom and daughter get comfortable to the home’s routine. 

As he exited the house, Brian pulled out his silent phone and saw a couple of texts from Jason, and he smiled. After the way he fled the other day, Brian wasn’t sure if he’d get another chance or not without coming across as whatever Jason perceived to be a stereotypical alpha, which would have ruined things between them. 

To: Jason  
[text]: Hey, sorry for the lateness, busy morning. How’re you doing? Feeling better?  
[text]: And no plans yet for me. You have something in mind? ;) 

 

Why did Brian smell safe to him? This was the thought that Jason had become fixated on. He was an alpha, there was absolutely no reason Brian should smell safe to him. What on earth could that mean?

But an incoming text jolted Jason out of his contemplation. Speak of the devil.

To Alpha Brian  
[text]: Yeah, I am feeling better thanks. Especially now that you texted back. XP  
[text]: Aww did you miss me already? I work until four. Maybe we could have a picnic in the park? Enjoy the sunshine and all that.  
[text]: I’ll bring chips and drinks if you get the sandwiches?  
[text]: Unless you preferred I brought something, well, sweeter?

Let Brian take that last one however he liked. Jason set his phone down and stared at it, hoping for a prompt reply.

 

Brian smiled down as the texts came in one after another. It certainly seemed like Jason was in a better mood. Maybe that wolf coat had just freaked Jason out too much to continue with their day. 

To: Jason  
[text]: That sounds good to me. What kind of sandwiches do you like?  
[text]: and dessert wouldn’t go amiss ;)

Brian grinned as he headed to his car. It looked like a trip to Whole Foods was in order.

 

Jason grinned. 

To Alpha Brian:  
[text]: I would do literally anything for avocados, just saying ;)

Jason smirked. Hopefully Brian was now imaging dirty things to make him do. 

[text]: How does pie sound?  
[text]: Meet you in Victory Park near the big fountain around 5?

His shift was basically over so Jason started to clean up. Soon he’d be catching the bus over to Whole Foods and after a quick stop at home, he’d meet Brian in the park. Jason couldn’t wait.

 

Brian smirked as he slid into his car. 

To: Jason  
[text]: Avocados coming right up  
[text]: and who ever says no to pie? XD  
[text]: Sounds good. See you at 5 :)

With a smile, Brian set his phone down in an empty cup holder, and then he started the car. He hadn’t expected to see Jason again so soon, but he certainly wasn’t about to look a gift horse in its mouth. Brian drove all the way to Whole Foods with a grin plastered to his face. 

 

Jason grinned at his phone. 

To: Alpha Brian  
[text]: Oh and skip onions on the sandwiches. Not sexy. See you at 5!

Thankfully, the bus came quickly and within ten minutes Jason made it to Whole Foods. He got a cart and started grabbing all his groceries in addition to the things he planned to bring to his picnic with Brian. 

Jason couldn’t help his good mood today. He’d likely crash as soon as he was home given his lack of sleep but getting to spend some time with Brian was worth it. Jason was willing to give this alpha a chance he decided. But he didn’t want to rush into things. He still never wanted children or pups of his own, but it might be nice to have a boyfriend again. 

But at the same time, Jason couldn’t forget how dangerous an alpha ultimately could be to him. He shook it off and continued to shop. Maybe he should have asked Brian what kind of chips he liked. 

Jason inhaled and caught a whiff of something delicious. His mouth watered, and more embarrassingly, he began to slick. Fuck. He checked his phone for the time. If he got out in the next five minutes, he should have time to clean himself up when he stopped at home. No need to go to Brian smelling like he was begging for a fuck. 

But why was he slicking? Jason looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned and felt his abdominal muscles. It was still a week too early for his heat. It couldn’t be that. 

Jason quickly decided on his favorite chips. He just needed to grab one more thing in the next aisle and he could get out of there and get home. But as Jason turned the corner, the delicious smell got stronger and Jason stopped dead in his tracks as a familiar head of blond hair turned to look at him. 

Uh oh.

 

Brian’s nose flared as he turned his head away from where he had been staring at the deli pre-made sandwich choices to look over at the source of the delectable scent. Omega. In heat. Jason. His Jason. 

_Mine._

No! 

Brian gave his head a sharp shake to recenter himself. 

“Hey.” _What are you doing out here?_ Brian gave Jason a half-smile. “Um, guess we had the same idea, what with both of us being here. Getting food.” _It’s not safe being out in heat!_ “Um,” Brian did his best to breathe through his mouth to lessen the near-overwhelming scent, “are you okay?” 

 

“Fuck…” Jason could feel his body temperature rising and the slick starting to pool. He had about two minutes until it would soak him through and every alpha in the vicinity would be after him. 

His wolf was begging to beseech this alpha in front of him for protection, to fight off other alphas and take him home and help him through his heat. But he couldn’t just do that. Omegas were most fertile during their heats and he definitely didn’t want to have pups yet. 

Jason huffed a laugh as Brian made small talk. “Brian, let’s be real for a sec. You know what’s happening. I’m not going to be able to make our picnic. I’m going to pay for my groceries and try to make it home unmolested. Call you when my heat is over?”

His inner wolf whined, having hoped that his alpha would at least see him safely home.

 

Brian felt his hackles raise and his shoulders tensed. 

_No, no, no, no, no!_

“I don’t think that’s the safest idea,” Brian said as he pushed down his wolf. “Let me at least see you safely home. You don’t know how far your scent will carry, and I doubt you’d want some strange alpha showing up at your door.” _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!_ “My scent, even faded once I leave you, should deter them from attempting to from overstepping on a perceived alpha’s claim.” 

 

Jason considered this. His wolf was all for this plan. And for inviting Brian in with him, but that part Jason was not quite on board with. 

Meanwhile, time was ticking. “I guess you’re right. Let’s go. Quickly.” Jason turned to leave, knowing Brian would follow. Mercifully there was no line, and Jason found himself outside in under a minute, Brian carrying their combined groceries. Brian had paid, and Jason for the sake of time, hadn’t argued with him. They’d sort it out after Jason’s heat. 

Jason had started to walk home but Brian steered him instead to his car, a nondescript but yet still luxurious car. “No, we can’t. I’ll stain the seats and then it’ll smell like omega in heat forever.” But Brian paid him no mind. 

Part of him was nervous about how Brian didn’t care that Jason’s heatscent would always be there in his fancy car. But another part felt protected, like this alpha doesn’t care about that, all he cares about is getting me home safe. It scared him just how much his wolf wanted Brian.

The heat was starting to get unbearable and Jason rolled down the window to try to get some relief for the both of them as he gave Brian instructions on how to get home. Belatedly, Jason realized it might not be the best to let Brian know were he lived, but it couldn’t be helped now. All Jason wanted to do was get in his nest and away from any alpha that wasn’t Brian. 

Jason half expected Brian to tear his clothes off the second they got to the apartment. It was taking all of Jason’s own willpower not to present to his alpha right here and now. Once the heat took over, if Brian was still there, Jason had no doubt of what would happen. 

No. Jason would pass his heat alone on unsatisfactory toys, dreaming of his alpha’s knot. Jason wondered what it was like to be knotted with an alpha during heat. Other omegas he’d spoken to had said it was the best feeling in the world. Jason wondered what Brian’s knot would be like, if it’d fit snugly or if it would stretch him to his limits. 

A fresh wave of slick soaked him as he thought about Brian’s knot so Jason quickly switched to the most unsexy things he could think of. Moldy bread. Screaming children. Flat shoes.

Jason caught a glimpse of Brian in the diver’s seat, his grip on the steering wheel white knuckle and sweat on his brow from the effort of not launching himself at the temptation in his passenger seat, or of not crashing the car. 

Finally they turned onto Jason’s block. “Mine’s the blue one. You can just let me out here. Thanks so much.”


End file.
